Día libre
by lesly2014
Summary: Gintoki se encuentra solo en la Yorozuya y recibe l visita de cierto adicto a la mayonesa.


Gintama no me pertenece.

Espero lo disfruten.

DÍA LIBRE

-Oye no te parece extraño que Kagura y Shinpachi no estén y justo hoy que es tu dia libre?-dijo Gintoki mientras se hurgaba la nariz

-Que quieres decir?- cuestiono Hijikata para luego encender un cigarrillo.

-Nada solo encuentro extraño que nuestro tiempo libre coincida

Al parecer ese día el pelinegro se presentó en la puerta de la Yorozuya, al parecer hacía tiempo que no veía a su samurái favorito. Gintoki lo había dejado entrar sabiendo a lo que había venido y aunque lo negara él también lo había extrañado, a decir verdad había pasado bastante tiempo desde su último encuentro nocturno. Se sentaron en el sofá y ahora conversaban.

-Crees lo saben?-cuestiono

-No, no digo eso solo me parece extraño-decía el peliplata ahora limpiándose las manos.

-Como sea-dijo soltando humo.

-Y a que has venido?

-No es obvio? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-OI oi eso no es verdad nos vimos ayer, estabas con Okita-kun.

-Eso es diferente.

-Porque?

-Estaba trabajando.

-Ya veo eso quiere decir que has venido buscando sexo-dijo en tono juguetón.

-Si lo sabes no deberías andar preguntando-dijo algo irritado colocando su cigarro ya consumido en el cenicero.

-Acaso no puedes vivir sin mí? Oogushi-kun-dijo fingiendo arrogancia.

-Tú eres el que no puede estar sin mí, ayer pasaste por ese lugar sabiendo que me encontrarías ahí. No es cierto?-dijo mostrando una mirada desafiante.

-¡¿Que?! Eso no es cierto yo fui ahí por… hmm…trabajo-respondió inventándose lo primero que le vino a la mente.-Y que es todo este interrogatorio acaso estoy en un programa de televisión?-ahora estaba nervioso y sudando.

-Eh? Pero de que hablas, idiota?

-Como sea me voy a dar un baño, quieres venir?

Hijikata enrojeció-No, prefiero esperarte.- respondió dudoso.

-Bien-musito poniéndose de pie- te veo luego querido-decía mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabello negro, logrando que Hijikata se enrojeciera.

Gintoki entro al baño, el pelinegro aprovecho para fumar otro cigarrillo salió al balcón necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de lo que vendría. Cuando volvió a entrar encontró al peliplata echado sobre el sofá usando solo una toalla amarilla en la cintura en una pose muy provocativa. Parecía un jodido dios griego-penso el ojiazul.

-Vas a venir o te vas a quedar mirándome con la boca abierta?-pregunto divertido el peliplata.

Hijikata se acercó, al parecer una fuerza invisible lo jalaba hacia el sofá, se quedó de pie frente al ojirojo. Gintoki lo miraba divertido le gustaba la sensación que provocaba sobre el pelinegro.

Se incorporó, coloco sus manos sobre el rostro de Hijikata y lo acerco al suyo, logrando asi un beso largo y profundo donde ambos buscaban la dominación de la boca del otro, Gintoki intentaba quitarle la yukata que llevaba aquel día, mientras que Hijikata con sus manos recorría el torso ya conocido del peliplata.

-Vamos al futón-dijo pelinegro, separándose dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos.

-Tus deseos son ordenes Tosshi-le respondió en un susurro.

-No me llames así, Yoro...-el peliplata lo callo con sus labios.

-No te quejes y ven-dijo mientras lo jalaba y abría la puerta corrediza, para luego entrar y seguir besándolo.

Una vez adentro siguieron besándose y al mismo tiempo descendiendo hasta llegar al futón, Hijikata ahora solo con boxers intento quitar la toalla que cubría el miembro del peliplata.

-Espera-dijo Gintoki separándose de los labios del pelinegro.

-Que ocurre?-cuestiono ansioso el ojiazul.

-No puedo-declaro el ojirojo

-Como que no puedes? Solo es sexo

-Es por eso que no puedo-dijo consternado

-Que dices si lo hemos hecho muchas veces o es que tú…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la entrepierna del peliplata.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no no es eso Gin-chan puede y quiere, es solo que…-se le corto la voz no sabía que decirle como continuar, Hijikata le miraba fijamente esperando una explicación. Desvío la mirada no se podía concentrar con esos ojos azules clavados fijamente en el.

-Puedes decírmelo

-Eh?

-Dímelo- insistió el pelinegro

-Bueno yo…

-Espera mírame –tomo su rostro y lo giro –Ahora sí continua.

-Sí, claro es solo que ya no puedo seguir con esto

-Con esto?-pregunto confundido y preocupado el ojiazul.

-Sí, ya sabes con esto-movía el dedo señalando a ambos lados. Ya lo había decidido se lo iba a decir, en realidad había querido decírselo desde hace tiempo pero le faltaba valor, tal vez fue por miedo a perderlo, al rechazo pero ya no podía seguir en esta situación. El peliplata pensaba que solo acostándose con él sería suficiente cuando realmente quería algo más que solo sexo con Hijikata. Ya estaba decidido ese sería el día. Pero le encantaba ver el deseo en sus ojos azules, en serio no quería perderlo.

-Creo que sé a que te refieres. Es sobre lo nuestro ¿no?-callo esperando una respuesta

-Sí-afirmo el peliplata

Los siguientes segundos fue de absoluto silencio la tensión era inmensa.

-Pues-hablo el peliplata - es que no tenemos ninguna relación tú mismo lo has dicho es solo sexo.

-Ya veo, asi que eso querías decirme-dijo aliviado el ojiazul.

-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Te estoy diciendo que quiero algo más que acostarme contigo y reaccionas de esa manera-exclamaba exasperado.

-Aun no lo entiendes verdad, idiota? –Gintoki lo miro confundido-pensé que querias terminar con nuestros encuentros.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendido.

-No me hagas repetirlo-declaro con fastidio.

-Eso quiere decir que tu sientes lo mismo?-pregunto entusiasmado el ojirojo.

-Eres un fastidio-desvio la mirada.

Gintoki puso su mano sobre el hombro desnudo del pelinegro.-estas helado-le dijo.

-Es el clima ha estado lloviendo últimamente.

-Quieres sentirme?-pregunto con un tono sensual es su voz

Hijikata enrojecio, el peliplata agarro su mano y la puso sobre su propio abdomen.

-Siente

-Tú…también… estas frio

-Quieres calentarme?-dijo mientras se acercaba más al pelinegro y lo besaba. Fue un beso suave y tierno que declaraba todo lo que no decían las palabras. Se separaron, se quedaron quietos mirándose fijamente. Viendo todo el amor y el deseo en los ojos del otro.

-Te quiero Hijikata.

-Que dices idiota, quieres que te diga cuanto te quiero o que te lo demuestre?

-Demuéstramelo-dijo acercándose

Hijikata lo beso en la boca para luego seguir con el cuello, logran asi que ambos cuerpos comenzaran a calentarse, con un rápido movimiento quito la toalla , el peliplata ahora no lo detuvo.

FIN

Espero que les haiga gustado es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic espero que haiga estado bien como sea me hubiera gustado escribir lemon pero es algo nuevo creo que con el tiempo aprenderé a escribir porque la verdad me quede con ganas de más y estoy segura que ustedes también, como sea ya mejorare gracias a los que lo leyeron y dejen reviews por favor acepto de todo como dije recién empiezo y me ayuda a mejorar. Gracias hasta la próxima que espero sea dentro de poco.


End file.
